


Unresponsive

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coma, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, mild violence, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to dig his fingers into the scarring tissue and tear it open, just to make Ren feel the same pain he would have felt if he had lost him.<br/>He wants to crawl his nails into the burned flesh, let the blood soak his hand, just to punish him for his recklessness and stubbornness that would surely get him killed, sooner or later.<br/>“Look where did your foolish behavior lead you, idiot. In a fucking infirmary, half dead. I could have lost you”, the general whispers, taking a fistful of his dirty hair and firmly pulling. It's a violent pull, with the sole purpose of cause pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresponsive

The infirmary room is white and aseptic, illuminated by a pale yellow neon light that makes Hux feel nauseous.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, his stomach growling in disgust.

“Did he regain consciousness during the day?”, he dryly asks to the medical droid who has just stopped twirling around Ren's bed.

“No sir, not even for short periods. But his condition is stable, despite the great blood loss due to the bowcaster shot.”

The general nods, dismissing the droid with harsh words.

He hates the medical wing.

He hates inhaling that stale air, filled with the stinging smell of disinfectant and strong drugs.

The beeping sounds of the machines monitoring Ren's vitals are making him insane. They sound like a constant reminder that he could have lost him by the hands of an untrained and insignificant girl, who had risen from the wastelands of Jakku and dared to defy the First Order itself.

Hux takes a deep breath, his long fingers getting a long strand of damp hair away from Ren's forehead.

The disgusting wound that the scavenger girl has left on his face is bright red, ragged at its edges.

He wants to dig his fingers into the scarring tissue and tear it open, just to make Ren feel the same pain he would have felt if he had lost him.

He wants to crawl his nails into the burned flesh, let the blood soak his hand, just to punish him for his recklessness and stubbornness that would surely get him killed, sooner or later.

“Look where did your foolish behavior lead you, idiot. In a fucking infirmary, half death. I could have lost you”, the general whispers, taking a fistful of his dirty hair and firmly pulling. It's a violent pull, with the sole purpose of cause pain.

 

_React._

_Come back._

 

No response comes from the knight, not even a slight tremble of his long fingers.

Hux's lips twitch in frustration.

 

_Don't do this to me._

_Don't you dare, Ren._

 

The knight's heartbeat speeds up, when Hux's sharp nails start to scratch the surface of his wound, breaking the frail skin that has just formed to replace the old, damaged one.

 

_Come on, do something._

_Scream in pain._

_Tear me apart with one of your beloved magic tricks._

_But please, give me a sign that you're still alive._

 

Drops of crimson blood start to ooze from the reddened skin.

Hux digs his nails deeper, his anger making his fingers jerk and clench.

 

_I can't do this without you._

_I need you, you imbecile, why can't you understand that?_

_WAKE UP!_

_OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!_

_HIT ME!_

 

All of his silent pledges and cries are vain.

Kylo Ren lies still, his chest rising and falling rhythmically as he was taking a nap, his face painted in fresh blood whose bright color emphasizes the mortal pallor of the healthy skin.

The general clenches his fist, punching him violently in the ribs.

 

_FUCK, REN, I NEED YOU!_

_WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

 

Another vain attempt.

For the first time in his life, General Hux gives vent to his frustrations, making a mess out of the infirmary room.

Much to his regret, he finds out that Ren's method can be a pretty good way to soothe a tormented soul.

 

_I hate feeling so powerless, Ren._

 

Grabbing a chair that luckily survived his fury, the general sits at the knight's beside.

Blood has crusted on his bisected face, but he hasn't felt a thing.

Hux takes one of his large hands in his. It's cold.

Ren has never been cold.

“You will pay for this, Ren. You will pay for making me feel like this.”

Kylo Ren's icy hand lays still.

He doesn't even clench his fingers.

 

 


End file.
